Can you feel the love tonight
by Yukiko Amaye
Summary: Sasuke realizes that Sakura is more than a girl on his team but he loves her. my first fanfic with lemon in it.


_Can you feel the Love Tonight_

_(Orochimaru)_

_I can see what's happening_

_(Kabuto)_

_What?_

_(Orochimaru)_

_And they don't have a clue _

_(Kabuto)_

_Who? _

_(Orochimaru) _

_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line_

_Our treeo's down to two_

_(Kabuto) _

_Ohh_

_(Orochimaru)_

_The sweet caress of twilight _

_There's magic every where _

_And with all this romantic atmosphere _

_Dissater's in the air _

Sasuke laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He sat there and thought about Sakura. The girl who annoyed him so much in their genin days, the girl who tended to his every will by any chance, the girl who loved him, the girl who he loved so much. He got out of his bed and put his shirt and jacket on and headed to her apartment. He ran there as quick as he could and jumped to her balcony. He appeared in her apartment and walked to her bedroom. He knocked on the door of her bedroom. He heard her get out of bed and walked to her door. She opened her eyes and saw him there. She was in a cami and a pair of sexy panties. Her eyes widen as he stood there.

"Sasuke." Sakura gasped as he pushed her against her bed and kissed her with all his might. She didn't know what had happend to him but he wanted her. She could feel it. Sasuke kissed her lips, her neck, and every where he could.

"Sakura, I love you and I won't deny it any longer. I love you with all my might and I'll protect you till I die. I want you right now more than ever." Sasuke said as she smiled at him through the darkness and kissed her. She leaned into the kiss and began to kiss him. She wondered if it was the same Sasuke she knew at this rate she didn't care. She loved him and she could share it with him tonight.

_Can you feel the love tonight _

_The peace the evening brings _

_The world for once _

_In perfect harmony _

_With all it's living things. _

Sakura felt him kiss her all over. She never knew he could be this good. He held her in his embrace and removed his jacket. He threw it to the side and felt her rid him of his shirt.He kissed her and she kissed him back. Sasuke rid her of her cami and saw how her breasts were formed and full. She felt him take massage her breast while the other one he sucked. She felt pleasure instantly and moaned from his touch. She arched her back and felt his lips gently kiss her. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

_(Sasuke) _

_So many things to tell her _

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past _

_Impossible_

_She'd turn away from me _

_(Sakura) _

_He's holding back he's hiding _

_But what I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is _

_The king I see inside _

"Sasuke I need you too." She said in a desperate and loving voice. He rid her of he panties and she rid him of his shorts and boxers. He held her close to him feeling her naked body under him. He wasn't use to this and this was a lot to take in but he wanted more of her. He loved her. He wanted her. He needed her. She loved him. She wanted him. She needed him. He kissed her neck and she widened the space between her legs allowing him to enter her.

"I love you Sakura." Sasuke said as he knew that this was probably her first time so it would probably hurt her. She held on to him as he held on to her and entered her slowly. She pressed her finger tips in to his back as he entered her. She was tight inside and soon he was in and she winced at the pain. Sasuke gave her love kisses on her neck to let her calm down and let her relax. When he felt her relax he began to thrust in and out of her slowly and fastened his pace.

_Can you feel the love tonight_

_The peace the evening brings _

_The world for once _

_In perfect harmony_

_With all it's living things _

Sakura felt his pace fasten up and she wanted more. Sakura wanted to say his name countless times before reaching her climax. She held on to him as much as she could but the pleasure she was feeling was stronger than ever before and it took a lot of energy. Sasuke held on to them both by standing on his hands on the bed. He felt her grip on him loosen as he thrusted in and out of her. She was holding on to his neck with her hands by this time and felt beads of sweat reveal themselves as them made love. When Sasuke and Sakura reached their climax, she lost her grip on him but he held on to her before she landed on the bed. He held her in his arms and looked at each other and they panted.

_Can you feel the love tonight_

_You needn't look too far _

_Stealing through _

_The night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are _

Sasuke continued to hold Sakura as she held him back. Sakura felt him kiss her neck once more before she let go of him. He let her go and they looked at each other for a second. She brought her hands up to his face and pushed away the sweat lightly covering his temples. Sasuke held himself up with one hand and the other hand rubbed her jaw line. She leaned up and he leaned down and shared one more passionate kiss before Sakura fell asleep. Sasuke stayed by her side all night and fell asleep with her in his arms.

_(Orochimaru)_

_And if he falls in love tonight _

_It can be assumed _

_(Kabuto)_

_His care free days _

_With us are history_

_(Both of them)_

_In short our pal _

_Is doomed. _

_Wahhh, snort, sniff, cry, sob, ext._

This was my first Fanfiction story with a lemon like this and every time I hear this song it reminds me of a person I use to have a huge crush on. I miss that person. I hope you liked this story and song. If the lyrics are not what they should be, tell me. This was a funny thing to imagine Orochimaru and Kabuto singing together, although it's suppose to romantic, it's also kind of funny. LOL. Please R&R.


End file.
